warfortheoverworldfandomcom-20200223-history
WFTO Unit Spotlight 3: The Juggernaut
Today we're going to be showing you another new overworld unit, in addition to talking a little bit about how we are handling unit abilities. First and foremost, you may notice the post is titled 'Unit Spotlight' instead of 'Development Update', this is because we're going to begin varying the format of our news posts as we move towards our new site where we will start to present a wider range of content to you as we continue through development. The first new type of post is the Unit Spotlight, which will focus on a specific unit and explain their role and abilities as well as reveal some artwork. Before we get to this weeks unit though, I'm going to explain a little bit about how we are handing unit abilities, which will tie in to the format of this post. Most units are going to have 1 utility ability and 5 combat abilities. I say most because there are going to be exceptions to this rule, but generally this is the format that units will follow. At level 1, the unit will have their utility ability and their first combat ability, and will gain 4 more combat abilities as they level up (the rate at which units level, and which levels they will gain their abilities, is still TBD). Additionally, the strength of each ability and the base stats of the unit will improve every time they level. The utility ability of a unit is generally a passive one, such as the Cultist's ability to go without food or sleep if your dungeon contains a specific room, or the Bard's ability to passively improve the mood of nearby units. Now, let's move on to the actual unit spotlight! The Juggernaut Utility: Hard Boiled The Juggernaut it able to wade through lava without taking damage, but after standing in lava or taking a moderate amount of fire damage, the Juggernaut will become ‘cooked’ and take an additional 100% damage from all sources until the effect wears off. Ability 1: Charge The Juggernaut charges forward, dealing a moderate amount of damage and knocking back any enemies he collides with. Ability 2: Guard The Juggernaut raises his hammer in front of him, protecting himself from a large amount of damage for up to 3 seconds. For the duration of Guard, the Juggernaut is unable to attack. Note: This is a damage absorbing shield that lasts up to 3 seconds - if the shield is broken, Guard will end and the Juggernaut will be able to attack again. Ability 3: Pulverize The Juggernaut crushes a single enemy for a large amount of damage, stunning them for short period of time and taunting them for a moderate period of time once the stun wears off. Ability 4: Shockwave The Juggernaut slams the ground with his hammer, taunting and reducing the movement speed of nearby enemies for a short period of time. Ability 5: Brace The Juggernaut takes a defensive stance, heavily increasing his resistances and reducing his movement speed. Cannot be used whilst under the effects of Hard Boiled. The Juggernaut is a hulking, heavily armoured warrior whose hammer is comparable in size to several small and medium sized units. On his own, he is one of the most resilient units in the game, able to withstand huge amounts of damage over a long period of time, but is lacking in damage output due to only having a single direct damage ability and a very slow rate of attack. In addition, if you convert a Juggernaut to your side, he is able to work alongside your units in a room that is yet to be revealed. Just saying that may have given you guys a hint though The Juggernauts abilities allow him to be a formidable tank, mitigating a lot of damage from your squishier units and disrupting the abilities of enemy units. External Links Forum Thread: http://subterraneangames.com/threads/wfto-unit-spotlight-the-juggernaut.402/